lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy
Peter Shin | producer = Seth MacFarlane Alex Borstein Mike Henry Chris Sheridan David A. Goodman | writer = Alec Sulkin Kirker Butler Cherry Chevapravatdumrong David A. Goodman George Lucas (characters & films) | starring = Seth MacFarlane Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry | music = John Williams | editing = | studio = Fuzzy Door Productions Film Roman | distributor = 20th Century Fox Television | released = December 21, 2010 | runtime = 159 minutes | country = United States | language = English }}Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy consists of three episode specials of the American animated sitcom Family Guy. The episodes are a remake parody of the original Star Wars films A New Hope (1977), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), and Return of the Jedi (1983). The first episode, "Blue Harvest" (2007) was created in honor of the original film's 30th anniversary. Due to its popular success, it was followed by two direct-to-video sequels: "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" (2009) and "It's a Trap!" (2010), which were subsequently aired on television, in edited versions, omitting most profanity and sexual references. The trilogy was released on Blu-ray and DVD in the United States on December 21, 2010. Its title comes from an insult Han Solo said to Chewbacca in The Empire Strikes Back. Plot During power outages, Peter Griffin tells his family the stories of the original Star Wars trilogy films, with characters from Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, and American Dad playing the Star Wars roles. A running joke deals with Chris Griffin (voiced by Seth Green) criticizing Peter's take on Star Wars as a ripoff of Robot Chicken: Star Wars, to which Peter argues back about his disappointment with Seth Green films. Cast ;Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin as Han Solo * Brian Griffin as Chewbacca * Stewie Griffin as Darth Vader / Anakin Skywalker * Glenn Quagmire as C-3PO * Carter Pewterschmidt as Owen Lars / Emperor Palpatine * Roger as Moff Jerjerrod * Tim the Bear as Wicket * Tom Tucker as Death Star News Anchorman ;Alex Borstein * Lois Griffin as Princess Leia Organa * Barbara Pewterschmidt as Beru Lars ;Seth Green * Chris Griffin as Luke Skywalker ;Mila Kunis * Meg Griffin as the Dianoga / the Exogorth / the Sarlacc ;Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown as R2-D2 * Herbert as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Bruce as Greedo / Captain Piett * Rallo Tubbs as Nien Nunb * Consuela as Darth Vader's maid (herself) / Jabba's doorguard. ; Adam West * Adam West as Grand Moff Tarkin ;Patrick Warburton * Joe Swanson as Biggs Darklighter / the probe droid / Jabba the Hutt ;Johnny Brennan * Mort Goldman as a Jawa / Lando Calrissian ;H. Jon Benjamin * Carl as Yoda ;Danny Smith * Ernie the Giant Chicken as Boba Fett ;Dee Bradley Baker * Klaus Heissler as Admiral Ackbar ;Carrie Fisher * Angela as Mon Mothma Guest stars ;Blue Harvest * Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold * Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen Griswold * Rush Limbaugh as Himself / Red 6 * Helen Reddy as Herself * Mick Hucknall as Himself * Alex Thomas as Himself * Judd Nelson as John Bender ;Something, Something, Something, Dark Side * James Woods as Himself / General Veers * John Bunnell as Himself * Dolph Lundgren as Captain Ivan Drago (live-action footage from Rocky IV) * Brigitte Nielsen as Ludmilla Vobet Drago (live-action footage from Rocky IV) * Michael Pataki as Nicoli Koloff (live-action footage from Rocky IV) * Tom Selleck as Himself (live-action footage from Her Alibi) * James Caan as Himself * Joe Flaherty as Western Union worker from Back to the Future Part II ;It's a Trap! * Rush Limbaugh as the Rancor * Ted Knight as Judge Smails (live-action footage from Caddyshack) * Anne Hathaway as Hot Blonde * Bruce McGill as John Williams * Mary Hart as Herself * Conway Twitty as Himself (archive footage) * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf Production served as executive producer for the trilogy.]] "Blue Harvest" At the 2007 Comic Con, a series of clips was shown at a panel for Family Guy from the season premiere episode, showing the Family Guy characters as Star Wars characters. The episode aired on September 23, 2007, with some slight changes from the clips shown at Comic Con. Parts of this episode were shown at ''Star Wars'' Celebration IV, at which Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane, a Star Wars fan since childhood, was a special guest, and again at Comic-Con International 2007. The episode was officially endorsed by Lucasfilm, especially George Lucas, who revealed in his conversation with MacFarlane that he has TiVoed every single episode of ''Family Guy without having to buy the DVDs and, in addition to Jackass, it's the only show he watches. MacFarlane said they were extremely helpful when the Family Guy crew wanted to parody their works. "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" The episode was written by series regular Kirker Butler, before the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, and before his leave from the series in order to become co-executive producer of the Family Guy spinoff series The Cleveland Show. Butler wrote the first draft of the episode in four weeks, under the guidance of series creator Seth MacFarlane. The episode was directed by Dominic Polcino, who had previously directed "Blue Harvest". This was the last episode in the series to use hand-drawn animatics, before transitioning to computer-designed animatics. "It's a Trap!" It was announced in March 2009 that the cast of the show had read through an early draft of the script under the working title, "Episode VI: The Great Muppet Caper". The second working title, "We Have a Bad Feeling About This," was a reference to the recurring catchphrase used in the Star Wars films. The settled-upon title is a reference to the line by Admiral Ackbar in the film. Blu-ray region code inconsistency Whilst the first and third episodes are "Region All", and therefore able to play on any Blu-ray player worldwide, "Something, Something, Something Dark Side" is region-locked, forcing consumers to buy the set marketed towards their own region if they don't own a multi-region Blu-ray player. References External links * * * Category:Star Wars Category:Parodies Category:Media